(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a safety device, of the anti-false maneuver type, capable of totally or partially impeding the actuations of a locking fitting, such as a casement bolt or a lock bolt, upon opening of a leaf of a door, window or the like, including, on the one hand, a support in the shape of a casing capable of being inserted against a face-plate on the rear side of which moves an actuating rod corresponding to the locking fitting and, on the other hand, a locking finger passing through said face-plate with a view to co-operating, under the action of springy restoring means, with the actuating rod, on this locking finger being capable of acting a connecting lug corresponding to a control organ, in order to bring same into an unlocking position under the action of another leaf or of the sash-frame of the door or window when closing this latter.
This invention will find its application in the field of the building iron-mongery. In addition, it particularly relates to the swinging and tilting leaves.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Many locking fittings for doors, windows or the like authorize various ways of opening of the leaf or leaves this latter is comprised of. Thus, within the framework of swinging and tilting leaves, a first control exerted on the locking fitting in the shape of a casement bolt or a lock bolt allows the opening of the door or window through pivoting of its leaf or of one of its leaves about a vertical axis of rotation, often called opening in the French way. On the other hand, when continuing the motion initially imparted to the casement bolt or the lock bolt, this leaf opens as a tilting leaf, i.e. by pivoting about a horizontal axis substantially embodied by the lower rail of the sash-frame. One obviously understands that these various ways of opening involve the hinged fittings on which is capable of acting the locking fitting with a view to immobilizing the leaf or, on the other hand, to releasing the leaf in either way of opening.
Furthermore, in order to avoid the opening of the leaf, called in the way of a flag, it is absolutely necessary to impede the actuation of the locking fitting when this leaf is in any of its open positions. This can indeed cause the deterioration of the control and hinging fittings of the leaf. In addition, this gives rise to an uncomfortable position of the leaf requiring a manipulation which is not less uncomfortable, in order to return into the right initial closed position of the frame of the leaf within the sash-frame.
To this end have been contrived the safety devices, which are also called anti-faulse-maneuver devices, which are in many cases housed directly in the casing containing the control mechanism for the locking fitting of the casement-bolt or lock-bolt type. As a matter of fact, such a safety device thus seriously complicates this mechanism and frequently calls in question many elements of the locking fitting.
Furthermore, there are known safety devices capable of being inserted against a face-plate provided for in the fillister of a leaf and covering an actuating rod corresponding to a casement bolt or lock bolt. Such a safety device includes a support which is, as a matter of fact, secured to the face-plate, while a locking finger passes through an opening provided for in this latter, with a view to co-operating, under the action of springy restoring means, with the actuating rod and, thus, in order to immobilize this latter when the leaf is in anyone of its open positions. In this respect, the safety device includes, in addition, a control organ provided with an actuating lug on which is capable of acting, as the case may be, the sash-frame or another leaf of the door, window or the like, when closing this latter. Thus, the function of this control organ, through a connecting lug, is to bring the locking finger, under such circumstances, into its inactive position, i.e. released from the actuating rod.
Accordingly, only when fully closing the leaf provided with the safety device, the actuating rod is again released and, therefore, the locking fitting of the casement-bolt or lock-bolt type can be operated.
The drawback of such a safety device resides in its complexity.
In particular, the control organ is in the shape of a blade bent back so as to define, on the one hand, the actuating lug on which, as a matter of fact, acts the sash-frame or any other obstacle which is in its way when closing the leaf and, on the other hand, the connecting lug. As a matter of fact, this latter is provided for to cause a shoe, capable of pushing back a blade tiltingly fitted in the casing defined by the support, to pivot about an axis parallel to the face-plate. At its opposite end with respect to its axis of tilting, this blade is engaged on the locking finger capable of moving perpendicularly to the plane of the face-plate. The springy restoring means, in the shape of a spring, push on this locking finger to systematically restore same into its active position, so that right from the opening of the leaf, the control organ releasing its action on the shoe and, thus on the blade, this locking finger can co-operate with the actuating rod, with a view to immobilizing same in translation.
Thus, besides the bent blade defining the control organ, this safety device necessarily includes:
a shoe pivotingly fitted on the support, PA1 a blade which is, in turn, tiltingly fitted, by means of an adequate insert, in the casing defining this support, PA1 and, of course, the locking finger and its springy restoring means.
Its necessary not only to manufacture these numerous parts, but they must also be assembled. The whole is also relatively voluminous, whereby it should be known, in this respect, that it has to be positioned in the fillister of a leaf of a door, window or the like.
Such a safety device has furthermore been designed to be reversible. First of all, the shoe can pivot in either direction about its axis of rotation. Such a pivotment causes, in all cases, the tilting of the blade acting on the locking finger. In addition, the conrol organ is pivotingly fitted on the shoe it has to actuate. Under such circumstances, the actuating lug of this control organ can be located on either side of the safety device, making possible its use on a leaf opening to the right or to the left.
However, the rotation of the control organ should not be freely possible. Therefore, the connecting lug has to be crimped onto the shoe with some crimping force authorizing, as a matter of fact, this rotation only when same is wanted by the carpenter securing the fitting of a door, window or the like.
In addition it should be observed that the complexity of such devices makes their reliability questionable. Too much backlash due to the numerous parts, associated with the changes of the fillister and the kind of construction itself, cannot fully guarantee the right operation of the device.